


After School Special

by windfallswest



Series: The Only Motion is Returning [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Plot What Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/pseuds/windfallswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Special

**Author's Note:**

> A fairly dubious age-fuckery; written for [](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/)**kakairu_fest** 's summer 2010 round of minibingo; prompt _professor_.

  
Iruka crossed his arms, leaned back against his desk, and considered the young man in front of him. Kakashi was effortlessly popular, effortlessly smart, and affected a posture of near-constant boredom. He was also, despite Iruka's suspicions about the reasons for his boredom in a class a grade above him, very close to flunking.

Kakashi was still sprawled carelessly at his desk, eyes half-lidded like they had been all through class, head tilted to display the gleam of his odd, red eye. His skin was as pale as his hair, almost paler than the white t-shirt which rode up, exposing a sliver of it above the waist of faded jeans that clung to his runner's legs...

Iruka snapped himself out of it and retrieved his stern expression from the depths of his self-control. _Let's try to focus, here_.

"You know why you're here, don't you?" Iruka asked, fixing his gaze on Kakashi's eyes and not his thin, wide mouth.

"Yeah," Kakashi mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

"Is everything all right at home?" Iruka didn't think that was the problem, but it was the sort of thing you asked anyway.

Kakashi shrugged indifferently. Right. Iruka suppressed the violent urge to shake him.

"I'm worried about you, Kakashi. If you'd half pay attention, you'd probably be top of the class."

Kakashi mumbled something.

"What was that?"

Kakashi blushed and risked a quick glance at his face.

"I said, you distract me," Kakashi told the scarred desk.

Iruka crossed his arms. "I'm sorry if my _teaching during class_ is interrupting your social life, but—"

Kakashi made a sound and shook his head, almost looking up. There was a bright flush creeping up the back of his neck from his shoulders. Oh, his mind was _so not going there_ right now.

"Kakashi?"

Probably, it was tempting fate, but Iruka knelt non-threateningly next to Kakashi, trying to catch his eye.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Kakashi made that sound again, and then Kakashi's eyes were open and on him. Iruka stopped, transfixed.

"You," Kakashi said. "It's you, it's you. I can't stop _thinking_ about you." Kakashi's voice was sharp with emotions too intense for a kid to have to feel.

Iruka was frozen. Long, cool fingers were desperate on his face, brushing and smudging like it was a charcoal sketch. He knew he should move, object, stop this. This was a student, for chrissake. But it didn't seem to matter. He was rooted helplessly to the spot while Kakashi touched him like he was dry land after a year at sea.

"I can't help it. I try not to look, try not to want to touch—It's like my brain dribbles out my ears whenever you talk."

Fingers brushed Iruka's lips. He couldn't help the sharp, quick intake of breath, almost sucked them in. It was the most erotic thing he'd felt in months.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't, Mister Umino, but—"

 _That is not hot, it is not hot, it is_ not—

Iruka put up his hand to quiet that voice, not the palm, just the fingers, barely brushing pale, mobile lips. He couldn't take more of that voice, not broken but urgent in a way he didn't want to recognise.

Their eyes were still locked on one another's. Kakashi's restless fingers wandered his hairline, as though they wanted to bury themselves there and pull him close. Iruka swallowed an inappropriate sound.

Kakashi was so beautiful, smooth and pale. Iruka had noticed that a while ago. Kakashi had been in his study hall last year; and Iruka wasn't _that_ old, and he was still _breathing_ , after all. The urge to kiss him had never been so strong, though. This close, he could see light glinting off Kakashi's almost translucent eyebrows.

Kakashi was babbling again; Iruka's fingers had somehow come to rest on Kakashi's cheek. Kakashi's were digging into his shoulders, thumbs at his pulse points.

Iruka didn't see the kiss coming. Kakashi's lips were simply _there_ , with no intervening movement.

 _Now!_ screamed the rational man in the back of Iruka's mind. _This is when you stop! This would be an excellent time to explain that the point of statutory rape is that it doesn't work both ways!_

Iruka did back up; he stood and stumbled into what was apparently a wall, which meant he wasn't walking straight. His hand was still cupping Kakashi's cheek, though, and the rest of the young man seemed to have followed him.

Pressing Iruka into the wall, he teased his mouth open, hands on Iruka's waist like he was some girl pinned up against the lockers. Iruka's tongue slipped out, and with it a moan; and Iruka knew he was going to let this happen.

"I shouldn't," Iruka said, half to himself, even as he drew Kakashi close with a hand on his back. "You're—"

"Don't tell me you actually think I'm a virgin," Kakashi said to the skin under Iruka's jaw, idiotic smile tangibly belying his savoir-faire.

Ooh, but he shouldn't be allowed to say _virgin_. It sounded too much like _fuck me_. Iruka tilted his face up again and kissed him harder.

"Mister Umino," Kakashi groaned.

Iruka was letting his hands explore now, indulging himself with grazes of soft skin. Kakashi had to feel that he was hard; he knew Kakashi was.

There they went again: Kakashi's hands, into his back pockets and it was so _high school_ , but he really liked Kakashi feeling his ass. He liked those _hands_ , large enough to promise he'd grow at least as tall as Iruka.

Kakashi's mouth was fast becoming more necessary than air, luring him into taking control. He sucked on Iruka's tongue, arched into firm touches under his shirt. Iruka pinched a nipple, realised he had _Kakashi_ pinned now, that he was mouthing at Kakashi's neck, and Kakashi was talking, still.

"—Mister Umino. Please, I'll be good. I'll do anything, Mister Umino. Please, let me touch you. Let me taste you. I want you in me." Kakashi bucked, scraping their erections together.

Iruka rubbed soothingly at the nipple he'd accidentally twisted half-off.

"Yes," he breathed in Kakashi's ear. "God, yes." That mouth around his cock...he could see it already, filthy, obscene. Kakashi made him want to do foolhardy things to him on that motorcycle of his.

Kakashi's hair smelled like ridiculous gel, but sweat was starting to bleed though, right here. Kakashi stilled while Iruka sniffed him, grinding out a tortured moan. Iruka rocked their hips together.

"Is that what you really want?"

"Mmn." Iruka had trouble letting Kakashi extricate himself from a searing kiss. "I'll be on my knees for you, Mister Umino, swallow your dick down whole. I think about it all the time. When you give us tests and you're sitting behind your desk, ngh, god, can't think of anything else. Want to feel you heavy on my tongue. Please, Mister Umino."

Iruka kissed him again, licking out his filthy mouth, and allowed himself to be backed into his desk. He watched breathlessly as Kakashi sank to his knees, eyelashes gold in the afternoon sun and fuck, the windows were still open.

Kakashi groped his ass again— _holy_ mother of god, those fingers _in his ass_ —then slid his hands up under Iruka's shirt, which had somehow come untucked in the back. Business-like, he braced Iruka against the desk and leaned forward, mouthing the shape of Iruka's trapped erection.

Iruka bit his lip and almost stopped a moan coming out. He gripped the edge of his desk hard as Kakashi continued, scraping his teeth over the damp fabric. He teased until Iruka thought he was going to expire from the haemorrhaging when his balls exploded like they were going to in about three seconds.

Kakashi panted up at him, mismatched eyes dark, lips already abraded. _Mister Umino_ , his eyes begged. Wanted Iruka to _tell_ him.

"Do it," Iruka said, his voice strangely rough to his own ears.

Kakashi rocked back, eyes closed, and made a sound in the back of his throat. Bent in again and tugged at Iruka's flies with his mouth. Teeth and tongue at the button, and a brush of hair low on his stomach as he pulled the zip down.

Then the wet of Kakashi's open mouth, hotter now that there were only Iruka's shorts in the way. Iruka groaned when he realised what Kakashi was waiting for.

Clumsily, Iruka pried his hands from the desk and pushed his underwear out of the way. Kakashi swayed closer, almost—

"Please, Mister Umino," he begged.

And oh, but that was hot. Kakashi had to know hot that was, had to be doing this deliberately. Not a virgin indeed.

"I promise I'll be very good." The _fiend_.

"You will," Iruka said, winding one hand in white-blond hair and taking his cock in the other.

He pushed Kakashi's head forward and smeared his lips against the head of his cock. _Yes, yes_. Iruka slipped his thumb between Kakashi's lips and nudged his teeth apart.

Kakashi's cheeks hollowed as he sucked with a swirl of tongue. Iruka ran the thumb around his mouth, feeling, pressing, claiming. He opened Kakashi's unresisting mouth wider and pulled it slowly onto his cock.

Iruka let his thumb slip out and the pressure ease, but Kakashi kept on going until he had swallowed Iruka to the root. Iruka, who had barely adjusted to the slick, burning heat of a mouth on his sensitive flesh, yelped and couldn't help but thrust, free hand anchoring itself in Kakashi's hair, now, too.

Kakashi pulled off to breathe. The cool air was shocking. Then he was back, licking at Iruka's stiff prick like a popsicle. He left his hands where they were, resting flat on Iruka's back, like he was pretending not to touch, using them only for leverage.

It wasn't possible to look away from Kakashi's mouth, stretched wide around his dick. He was blowing Iruka with a look of intense concentration on his face, like he wanted to make it perfect.

Kakashi swallowed around him again, held him like that and hummed until Iruka had no choice but to move, pull back and slam in again and again. He was pulling too hard on Kakashi's scalp, but he didn't care. Kakashi was moaning around Iruka's cock and swaying into every thrust.

Iruka pulled him off and caught his breath, which was galloping though his respiratory system. Kakashi made a small noise of protest.

"Undo your jeans," Iruka rasped, for all the world like he'd been the one sucking dick. "I want to see you."

Kakashi fumbled hastily with his zip. His cock sprang up to touch his stomach, the head already glistening with precome.

"No," Iruka said when Kakashi reached for it. "Come back here."

The sound Kakashi made sent heat rushing down Iruka's spine. His hands still threaded through Kakashi's hair, he guided him back into position.

Kakashi slid his hands under Iruka's shirt again, making him shiver pleasantly. He gave the head a lick, then sucked on it, hard.

Kakashi was begging to be used with every line of his body, and Iruka obliged him. He held Kakashi still and drove into the tight, wet channel, fucking his mouth and rumbling throat. With a last choking gasp, Iruka smashed Kakashi's nose into his pubic hair and came down his throat. He held him there for a long moment, letting the _too much_ of Kakashi swallowing around his softening dick wash over him.

Kakashi, when Iruka released him, was as flushed and out of breath as Iruka felt himself to be. He made a picture, kneeling on the classroom floor, hair a wreck, erection sticking obscenely out from his denims, eyes bright, lips wet.

"Haven't you come yet?" Iruka asked. "Oh, I think this was a bad idea; I don't think I can get enough of you. I want to fuck you over that motorcycle you're always riding. God, that's hot. You can ride me, too."

Iruka carded his fingers through Kakashi's hair again, tugged gently. "Come for me," he whispered, the same way Kakashi had been whispering to him all along.

Kakashi bit his lip and shot all over himself with a ragged sound. Iruka wanted to lick it off creamy skin next time, wanted to spread him naked on bright sheets.

This was going to be a problem.  



End file.
